It is known to mass produce electrical appliances in which the motors, for example, are enclosed in a housing having a separating wall between the motor and the electrical supply. Previous structures utilized a method, after mounting of the motor, to pass wires from the motor through holes in the housing and out to a further connection to a current source. This effort is complex and time consuming since the wires have to be drawn through narrow spaces, and often by hand. Furthermore, in some cases it is necessary to have a sealed separating wall between the motor space and the ambient in order to prevent the heated cooling air emanating from the motor from coming into contact with heat sensitive parts of the appliance or device. Moreover, in certain devices, such as vacuum cleaners, it may be necessary to prevent the spaces therein, which are subject to negative pressure, to communicate with the motor space by the open passages through which the electric wires pass.
Another known construction is to use a fitting for electric wires in a hole present in a non-conductive separating wall. In this arrangement, a sleeve of electrically conductive material is passed through the hole and deformed at either side of the wall, after which the wires at either side of the wall are connected to the sleeve, for example, by soldering, and at their other ends provided with cable clips, or the like, in order to make further electrical connections. This arrangement is complicated and expensive.
The present invention relates to a method of making a passage fitting for an uninsulated conductor through an insulated wall which conducts electrical energy from one side thereof, having electrical parts, to the other side thereof.